


All Hail The Skrull Empire

by Zanthe Code (pothayto)



Series: The Zealot, The Warrior and The Renegade [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Secret Invasion (Marvel), Secret Invasion (Marvel), Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pothayto/pseuds/Zanthe%20Code
Summary: The Queen of the Skrull Empire wants the best for her household. A planned pregnancy develops her schemes to no avail... for the birth of an outcast is not what she truly expected. Meet Ky'la - she who was born into a cave does not hesitate to look towards the light.





	All Hail The Skrull Empire

There was a time my mother would be called a fabulist.  
She claimed her words were enclaved to a scripture that carried a millennia prophecy – sharp snubs to the Skrulls' holy Grail.  
⠀  
"Traitor!", they'd repel.

As a princess back then, the purity of her blood dismissed all kinds of punishments to such public heresy.  
You cannot kill royalty.  
You cannot lock them up.  
You cannot hurt them, for He abhors any violent acts against those who were born in golden crib.

The false Messiah was not spared from the same scourge of a destiny her followers succumbed to.  
Back then, I was but a child; oblivious to the penalties of the gods and to the arrogance of men.  
She was expelled from the chantry and neglected by its sentries, and so was her offspring who'd have perished if not for an important fate.

He loves us all.  
She did not.  
She loved the cause.

 

* * *

 

 

Cursed! Cursed be her mouth, and the book she carried within! His hunger reached the household, destroying the throneworld and its inhabitants at whim. One could tell he was starving, for the feast was horrendous and sparkled by fear.  
Galactus does not retract his expensive taste.  
⠀  
Years later, Satriani was nothing but a cemetery of broken dreams and lost hopes. The ignorance of a monarch falls upon the loyalty of a people who refused to believe a "false prophet".  
Howsoever, as the confident would say, it is never too late to embrace change.

She herself was waiting on the open prison they cursed her in, holding the hand of her young baby girl. The desert, once filled by warriors and believers, now perished to inevitable death.  
She told them so...  
And the devourer of worlds had his unarguable meal.

But she's fair, and she's pure, almost as much as she is merciful to give her brothers and sisters a second chance. The papyrus was a message from the gods – impalpable like faith itself. Its existence arises from belief, lead by the hands of Queen Veranke. It didn't take her too long to conquer a new kingdom on a different planet, Tarnax IV.  
She loved the cause so much that staying away from the battlefield sounded quite an outrage.

"But, Queen Veranke, you are needed here!", they'd speculate not to run any risks of losing the Queen Bee of an anxious hive.

"You didn't need me when I was expelled, you won't need me now."  
⠀  
The ritual was performed perfectly, not a single flaw. Her memories, her shape, her likes, her dislikes, even her pain.  
To Earth, the promised land. To the one place she wanted to lay her hands upon.  
And her daughter, once a lady properly grown, would definitely tag along.

For He loves us all;  
But she loves power the most.

 

 

_**A few years later...** _

 

A thousand daily attempts to achieve perfection.  
To mimic, to pretend, to fake, to act, to /be/.  
⠀  
The backstage to said events were of professional standards.  
Youngsters and ancients worked together to improve a natural gift. Warriors and berserkers spared day and night to prepare themselves for the battlefield.  
⠀  
They sought to-- they needed to know everything from head to toe and inside out. What did humans fear? What did humans worship? What did they eat? Why did they eat what they ate?  
Who are their /gods/?  
What makes them who they are, if not their faith?  
⠀  
Underestimating the opponent is a mistake Skrulls would never make twice.  
The concern was so vehement that some would allow themselves to be brainwashed into believing they really were the shapes they usurped.  
  
An intense fear of failure was shared between all troops.  
And the fear of failing feeds the will to win.  
⠀  
Mother was in the front line. She left before I could take position on the third stand. Such training took years to be lead to the final countdown, but the endless canvass was worth a handful of confidence for the Empire. Men and women abandoned their children. Their lovers. Some others abandoned their beliefs... like me. Like my husband.  
We wept the deaths that came with the annihilation wave and departed for another destructive war.

All this pain... All these sacrifices..  
All for the greater good that, by the way, never came.

  
Because she loved us not.  
And He hates us all.

 

Perhaps it is my chance to prove it for once and for all.

 

* * *

 

_**|| To be continued...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ky'la was created in 2015. Yek'zar and Jezirg are also original characters specifically brought to life to support her story. Do not use my official creations IN ANY WAY, and don't bother asking to do such... Unless you're from Marvel and want to make them a thing. Thank you for your time!


End file.
